


Rain City

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, Fetish, Getting Together, Kink Exploration, M/M, Older Characters, Omorashi, On Hiatus, Online Friendship, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Watersports, meet ugly, mentions of other unsanitary kinks, so much masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke can't exactly be held accountable for what he finds on the internet.</p><p>(or, an au where souji and yosuke never moved to inaba, and find each other through an unconventional medium.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain City

   Yosuke can't exactly be held accountable for what he finds on the internet.

   It's not his fault when there's just _so much_ , database after database of depravity at his fingertips every single time he opens his laptop. It's messed up, really. The government should try harder with the censorship, to look out for people like him who are just curious, like it's a science, pushing the limits of their own psyche to see what _doesn't_ kill their arousal dead on the spot when they're spelunking through the tags they wouldn't normally touch with a sound mind.

   There is some _weird shit_ on the internet. Yosuke knows it goes a hell of a lot deeper than what he's seen, because he keeps a wide berth from the _really_ weird shit -- the master and slave shit, the shoving-entire-hands-into-orifices shit, the _literal shit_ shit. He doesn't even think about going near any illegal shit, it turns his stomach just thinking about it, and that's because he's a _totally normal guy_.

   It's not his fault that he keeps going back to the same keyword, again and again.

   Clicking on the same videos, again and again.

  
***

  
   All the websites with lines of grainy thumbnails and panels in a row have basically the same urls, just with a mix-and-match of _porn_ , _tube_  and _xxx_. Yosuke peruses them at night, the blue light of his phone the only sign of activity in his bedroom, and at first it's kind of a private joke with himself. What's the sickest thing he can think of? What would _really_ be pushing it...?

   The word comes to mind immediately. It's with shaky fingers that he types in _watersports_ , hits search.

   He doesn't really know what to look for, at first. He isn't exactly an expert on people peeing on each other, and truth be told he's mostly thinking about joking about this with the guys tomorrow rather than the antics on-screen and the reaction they're getting from his body. Not the best, but not the worst. It's mostly the edge of _gross_  that gets him, the excitement that stems from the idea of people _doing_ this stuff more than what they're actually doing - which is, itself, a new phenomenon, and that's exciting too.

   It takes almost forty minutes, but eventually he comes and lets himself feel proud of it.

  
***

  
   It's not an everyday thing. Yosuke only delves back there when it's dark outside, when he's feeling particularly uninspired by everything else he watches, when he's tired of the same scene played over and over by different people. His preferences become more refined every time.

_watersports + wetting_

   There are a lot of clips of solitary women in what Yosuke knows to be 'mom jeans', ill-fitting and very blue, squirming around in spotless kitchens with their professional-ish hair and make-up. The desperation part seems to last the longest and it's so fake, the way they cross their legs and crouch and bounce in their high heels. Yosuke has had to pee before in his life -- mostly after too much soda on the bus home from work, or a bad reaction to late-night horror movie marathons -- and he knows it doesn't look like that.

   The furtive glances at the camera are a turn off; he finds himself looking away from them.

   The fact that they're in a _kitchen_ , which would logically be near a _bathroom_ and would completely absolve them of the need to pee on the floor, is also a turn off.

   Somehow, seeing those jeans go dark always pushes him over the edge anyway.

    _watersports + wetting + amateur_

   Yosuke is definitely onto something. These videos are girls alone, usually standing in their bathtubs or on tiled floors, mostly in just their underwear, and that _changes_  things somehow. Watching that wet patch spread, the fluid tricking down their legs -- sometimes Yosuke has to pause and remind himself that it's not fluid, it's _urine_ and that should _not_  be drawing him to his climax in just a few minutes if he really lets himself go, but it does, over and over again.

   They aren't all in their underwear, though. There are girls wetting shorts, jeans, skirts that are untouched and make a picture of the cascade down their thighs. Girls who do membership-required cam shows that Yosuke can't afford. Girls who kick their clothes off and dip their fingers down to where they're wet in a different way, still sitting in their puddle.

   And there are guys.

    _watersports + wetting + amateur + male_

   One particularly late night, when the room is summer-hot and his sheets are sticky and he can't count on sleeping without his most reliable aid, Yosuke strikes gold.

   The video is remarkable from the start, because the guy - (and it takes Yosuke several moments to come to terms that he's actually watching a _guy_  do this, but it matters so much less when he's hard) - is on his bed, lying fully clothed on top of bare sheets. There isn't even a towel underneath him. Yosuke is immediately taken in, because that's weirdly captivating when he's got a hand on his dick and he's a little cloudy-headed with arousal, the idea that this guy is about to piss all over his own bed. There's something raw and so genuine about it, that this guy likes it that way.

   And he's attractive, too... in an objective way. Seeing people's faces was a luxury Yosuke had to give up when he switched to amateur over professional, but even without that, his body is trim and his jeans are tight. Yosuke likes his hands, too, with their long fingers and trimmed nails, pronounced knuckles, not as slender as Yosuke's own; the way they grip at the grey sheets, clinging on as he shudders and lets go and...

   There's audio. Yosuke hadn't noticed before because for some reason there usually isn't, and the first few seconds had been silent until that one little gasp that catches his attention. This guy -- his other hand is hovering over his stomach like he's trying to resist the urge to grab or cover his crotch, but then it relaxes down onto his t-shirt as he wets himself, wrecks the sheets and his jeans and makes tiny sounds all the while.

   Yosuke has to leave his dick alone for a second and press his headphones down on his ears just to make them out. Surprised hitching breaths, little gasps, they sound like... like the noises guys make when they're being jerked off, kind of. But this guy is just fidgeting a little while the dark stain spreads underneath him, and Yosuke can't stop watching as he finishes, takes a second to catch his breath, and then unzips his jeans to expose the boxers he's wearing underneath. Hooks an experimental finger underneath them and has to peel them away from his skin, from the flat of his stomach that betrays his still-deep breathing.

   Yosuke doesn't know why, but this shot of the aftermath is better than anything he's ever seen. It feels like the guy is revelling in it, whatever pleasure it gave him, and Yosuke swallows the lump that rises in his throat when the guy manages to rid himself of his trousers and underwear, pushes them down to his knees; Yosuke can feel his anticipation through the screen, and a moment later, he sees why.

   This guy is _hard_. _Was_  hard? The whole time? Yosuke doesn't know if that's even possible, but something about this guy getting off on sitting in his own mess is _really_  doing it for Yosuke right now. If this was any other video, he would be losing interest; the guy starts stroking himself, fast, and there's nothing particularly novel about the way he's doing it, nor can Yosuke really see his dick anymore because the video quality is bad and it's kind of a blur, but today, that's _fine_.

   Yosuke can't fault him for his technique because he's doing pretty much the same thing, on his end. He had been trying to make it last, but now he wants to climax to _this_ video, watching this guy, his soaked sheets and his wonderful noises. In the moment, he wants more than anything to climax to nothing _but_  this video for the rest of his damn life--

   He chokes on a gasp when the guy lets out a sudden, frantic " _oh_ " and comes all over himself after only maybe a minute, a minute and a half at the most. All over that nice stomach of his and -- wow, he was _that_  into it, almost like the whole thing was the main event rather than the foreplay--

   Yosuke comes with him, a few seconds later, the thought sending him over the edge.

   It's white behind his eyelids, a perfect moment of pleasure that he doesn't want to spoil by thinking too much about what got him there, but he can't switch it off once he starts to come down.

   It was weird.

   It was a guy.

   It was weird _and_  it was a guy, but it wasn't weird _because_ it was a guy, even though Yosuke usually tries _so hard_ to avoid looking at the guys in videos with couples... 

   He blinks his eyes open, and the video isn't over. The guy is in the afterglow as well, it seems; it's hard to tell exactly what he's feeling, when the frame cuts off at his shoulders, but Yosuke would like to imagine that he's experiencing the same blissful endorphin rush. His dick is resting on his stomach, looking all flushed and happy, and he's no longer gripping the sheets. His whole body is lax in post-orgasmic contentment, and then Yosuke shifts forward with concern when he goes tense again.

   He arches his back, and Yosuke hears something; and sees it, a moment later. Fluid leaking onto his stomach, where the tip of his dick is, pooling all over it and then over the side, onto the sheets, _again_ , and Yosuke does not want to deal with that right now. 

   Shakily, he breathes out, bookmarks the video, and goes to wash his hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for now i'm just going to present this without comment, but i want to make it clear, just in case you didn't read all the tags, that souji and yosuke are over 18 and souji isn't posting underage porn on the internet or anything.


End file.
